


Bad Day?

by SkeletonRosee116



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I know nothing about Steve Rogers why did I write this, What Was I Thinking?, aww Steve knows you so well in this one, doughnuts, im writing this on my phone why tho, modern day universe, reader's having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116
Summary: You're having a bad day already. When you return home though, your boyfriend Steve has a surprise for you.





	Bad Day?

Your boss had been angry today. Whether he had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed that morning or whether he'd just been having a rough morning, you didn't know. But he was not being easy to work with. If you didn't know him like you did, you'd have called it quits at that job. He'd already made a new intern cry after she got his coffee order wrong. You'd sighed and consoled her, buying your boss a new cup of coffee to his specifications.

But he was not making it easy to work. Constant shouting came from his office as workers streamed in and out, manically looking for what he asked for. Dear god, was he demanding today.

You rubbed your forehead, sitting through a rant of his about how all his workers were incompetent, not even caring that one of said workers was sitting right in front of him... And someone had already spilled coffee on you. Thank God you'd had a change of clothes stowed in your office.

The coffee spill, the constant problems from your boss... And it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. You didn't think you could make it until five. Instead you sat through lectures and presentations from workers and your boss for an hour, making you so bored you constantly watched the clock above the speaker's head. At least you'd see your boyfriend, Steve, when you got home.

A charming man, Steve was tall, dwarfing your small height. He was blond haired and blue eyed. You really did love to stare into his blue eyes, though he called it creepy. You would run your hand through his blond hair and tell him how much you loved him, a ritual you followed every day you got home from work.

"Five o'clock, people! Get out of my fucking office! Get your asses home! Leave! Shoo!" Your boss shouts. He waved his hands at you. "Go!" He continues to shout as employees stream out of the building.

You grabbed your purse and coat from your office and left the building. Getting in your car, you drove home in silence, dwelling on the terrible day. You'd only gotten through it by thinking of Steve...

"Babe?" You called as you drop your purse and coat at the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," Steve beamed at you as you press your lips against his. "How was your day?"

You groaned. "Terrible. My boss kept yelling at everyone today, and calling unnecessary meetings. I barely got anything done. You?"

"Fine, not much going on." He said dismissively. "C'mere, I've got a surprise!" You follow him into the kitchen, to see a box of doughnuts in your favorite flavor, chocolate!

"Oh my god, Steve, thank you!" You laughed as he hugs you.

"Have a doughnut," he said.

An hour later, you'd had 6 doughnuts out of the dozen, Steve had devoured the rest.

"Hot damn those were good," you mumbled.

"You know it." Steve smiled.

"Ya know, my day hasn't been that bad. I have you and doughnuts. I'm good with today," you told him. He laughed.

You couldn't have had a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel/Steve Rogers fic, tell me if you liked it!


End file.
